Hic Sunt Dracones
by yumeko24
Summary: Harry... portami con te all'inferno. * versione riveduta e corretta - non tiene in considerazione gli avvenimenti del sesto e del settimo libro - HPDM slash *


Era notte fonda e il maniero dei Malfoy era immerso nel silenzio più profondo.  
Harry sedeva immobile, avvolto dal buio, sul bordo del letto ancora intatto.  
Era nato per porre fine al regno dell'Oscuro Signore e quella mattina, mentre attorno a lui infuriava la lotta, si era reso conto di non aver mai avuto altra alternativa se non assecondare il proprio destino. Aveva iniziato ad uccidere i nemici che incrociavano la sua strada, con un urto di vomito che gli saliva alla gola, ustionandola, ogni volta che un cadavere scivolava silenzioso a terra. Con l'odore acre della battaglia ad invadergli il petto e il sudore che, misto a sangue, gli colava negli occhi, si era guardato attorno. Accanto al corpo senza vita di Neville, aveva visto Luna, la dolce e stravagante Luna, che più di tutti era riuscita ad alleviare il suo dolore per la perdita di Sirius, crollare in ginocchio, la bocca spalancata in un grido. Iniziò a correre verso di lei, ma, prima che potesse raggiungerla, era già ricaduta in avanti, con il bel viso insudiciato dal fango e dal sangue e gli occhi vitrei. Fissò Rodolphus Lestrange, che sorrideva soddisfatto sopra di lei, e l'odio lo invase prepotente. In quell'istante, la Morte, dolce Dama amica, lo abbracciò con tanto affetto che Harry non poté non innamorarsene.  
Lui, Harry Potter, ex-Grifondoro, leale, coraggioso e pateticamente buono, uccise solo per il perverso gusto di farlo. Uccise poco più di una decina di Mangiamorte prima che riuscissero a fermarlo.  
Prima che Draco Malfoy riuscisse a fermarlo.  
E Draco, nuovo favorito del Lord Oscuro dalla morte di Lucius, sarebbe stato il suo carceriere fino a quando Voldemort non avesse avuto voglia di uccidere il suo nemico di sempre.  
Ma il biondo Mangiamorte non l'aveva rinchiuso in una prigione o in una qualunque cella.  
Oh no.  
Harry sapeva bene che non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
Non a lui.  
Ed ora guardava il cielo stellato oltre le tende della grande portafinestra. Guardava il nulla, tela bianca su cui dipingere pensieri troppo pesanti per essere racchiusi nel cuore di un uomo.  
Sospirò piano, e, senza quasi rendersene pienamente conto, aveva attraversato il lungo corridoio fino a giungere davanti alla porta della camera da letto di Draco.  
Il suo respiro calmo scandiva il passare dei secondi.  
"Entra."  
Un'eterea voce femminile lo fece sobbalzare e voltare di scatto.  
"Si-signora Malfoy?"  
"Non era mia intenzione spaventarti."  
"Cosa ci fa qui a quest'ora della notte?"  
Nella penombra, il giovane non fu certo di vedere un sorriso increspare le labbra della donna, eppure un profondo senso di amarezza lo invase.  
"Entra. Và da lui." ripeté Narcissa.  
E socchiudendo la pesante porta in legno, Harry non poté impedirsi di provare compassione per quella creatura, prigioniera di quel maniero e di se stessa, prigioniera delle stesse ali lacerate che la innalzavano al di sopra dei comuni mortali. Questo e nient'altro era Narcissa Malfoy ai suoi occhi.  
Fece un passo all'interno della stanza.  
Angelo ribelle, Draco giaceva seduto al centro dell'immenso letto a baldacchino. Era a torso nudo e la sua schiena bianca riluceva esangue in contrasto con le dense lenzuola nere.  
Harry era certo che, nonostante non avesse fatto il minimo rumore entrando, l'altro ragazzo sapesse della sua presenza.  
Non voleva parlare, frantumare quei momenti così preziosi. Importava solo guardare, osservare avidamente, carpire ogni singolo particolare.  
Era il profumo del passato, di cose che non sono più, a rendere unica ed irripetibile la magia di quei due esseri celesti insudiciati dal sangue delle loro vittime. Era il tintinnio del piacere perverso di due anime corrotte a sfiorare le pelli dei due ragazzi facendole vibrare di depravazione.  
Lentamente Draco voltò il capo verso di lui, fissando due iridi argentee traboccanti di parole congelate negli occhi brillanti di Harry.  
Fu come annegare, annaspare in acque gelide e ferme, ma insidiose, assassine.  
La crudeltà si rifletteva innocente sul viso privo di espressione del biondo, le cui labbra rimanevano strette in una linea sottile.  
Si fissarono, assordati dal silenzio ed abbagliati dal buio, e bevettero l'uno dall'altro. Avidamente si ubriacarono di emozioni perdute.  
"Non li troverai."  
Un sussulto.  
La voce vellutata di Draco gli graffiò le orecchie.  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Stai cercando due ragazzi che hanno vissuto ormai troppo tempo fa. Noi li abbiamo uccisi. Io e te. E il mondo."  
"Li abbiamo uccisi, eppure…non li vedi, Draco? Loro sono qui adesso…"  
Un passo, poi un altro e, in un frusciare di seta, Harry fu al fianco dell'altro giovane.  
"Tutto questo non ti porterà a niente." mormorò Draco e Harry, ipnotizzato dal tono quasi dolce di quella voce, non fu certo di capire a chi si riferisse tra loro.  
"Mi ha già portato a te. Non chiedo altro." tentò di rispondere comunque.  
"Non ti fermerai mai, vero?"  
"No. Non mi è permesso. E, comunque, a questo punto, non credo nemmeno di volermi fermare."  
Il viso di Draco s'illuminò di un sorriso inumano, impregnato di immoralità e lascivia.  
Il biondo sollevò una mano e sfiorò con la punta delle dita il collo di Harry, riaprendo senza fatica una delle ferite che si era procurato nella battaglia di quel giorno. Avidi, gli occhi di Draco osservarono preziosamente una minuscola goccia di sangue scorrere in una sottilissima scia rossa e morire nella stoffa della maglietta.  
"Ho voglia di farti male." sussurrò poggiando le labbra gelide sul taglio e leccando il liquido che ne fuoriusciva.  
Harry spalancò la bocca come se non riuscisse più a respirare.  
"Allora fallo." rispose in un sibilo.  
Draco affondò i denti nella carne pulsante che aveva lambito e carezzato con la lingua fino a quel momento, mentre con il peso del proprio corpo costringeva Harry a sdraiarsi.  
Salì sopra di lui, a cavallo del suo bacino.  
Le sue lunghe dita si intrecciarono con quelle del giovane, rubando tutto il calore da quel corpo abbandonato tra le lenzuola.  
"Sarai mio. Solo mio e di nessun'altro." sussurrò a pochi millimetri dalle labbra del ragazzo.  
"Solo tuo…" rispose Harry annullando la poca distanza rimasta tra le loro bocche.  
Draco, però, si ritrasse immediatamente ed Harry, per la prima volta, poté ammirare realmente l'essenza del ragazzo, opera meravigliosa curata dalle sapienti mani di Lucius Malfoy e mai imprigionata da false moralità e falsi principi.  
Un animo nero come il dolore più profondo e splendente dell'amore più puro.  
Ai tempi di Hogwarts si erano amati disperatamente, con nel cuore la certezza che sarebbe finita. Un muro però li aveva sempre divisi. Troppo diverse per potersi ignorare, troppo simili per potersi veramente odiare, le loro anime si erano cercate ed avevano provato ad unirsi, a cancellare una realtà che le voleva lontane. Ora, invece, si sfioravano per la prima volta in profondità, a lacerare il velo degli anni di sofferenza che si lasciavano alle spalle.  
"Ti voglio. Adesso." soffiò Harry fissando apertamente due brillantissimi occhi d'argento.  
Draco mosse il bacino, strusciandolo sulla sua eccitazione e facendolo gemere.  
"Dio…Draco…" ansimò.  
E finalmente il giovane si chinò sulle sue labbra, chiudendogliele con forza e violandogli con la lingua la bocca. Si assaporarono in un bacio brutale mentre con gesti febbrili iniziarono a spogliarsi a vicenda.

_"Harry…" chiamò piano.  
"Hn?"  
"Portami con te all'inferno."  
"L'inferno è eternità, Draco. Non ti permetterà mai di lasciarlo."  
"Sì. Lo so."_

Il tramonto.  
Il ragazzo fissava il cielo. Il sole morente tingeva di sangue le nuvole ingannatrici.  
Sbatté gli occhi e una piccola lacrima perfetta sfuggì al suo controllo.  
Non voleva vedere quel sangue grondare dal cielo.  
Non voleva vedere quel sangue insudiciare le sue mani.  
Gli veniva da vomitare e l'odore dolciastro e nauseante, che da ore impregnava l'aria ferma della stanza, gli era penetrato dentro, fin nella più remota profondità dell'anima.  
Non sapeva nemmeno più da quanto sedeva tra quelle lenzuola nere. Solo, non poteva far altro che ammirare la sua opera.  
Quella notte l'aveva modellata, l'aveva amata, l'aveva legata a sé per l'eternità e, poi, aveva goduto nel distruggerla.  
Eppure era bellissima anche così, ma questo, doveva ammetterlo, non era merito suo. Nemmeno la Morte era riuscita a deturpare quello splendido viso. Era solo poco più pallido del solito, ma lui aveva sempre adorato quella pelle bianchissima e profumata.  
"Volevi sorridermi, vero?" chiese in un sussurro.  
Si chinò a sfiorare con le labbra la bocca leggermente socchiusa di quella che ormai non era altro che una bambola rotta.  
"Amore… ti scordi sempre che non puoi sorridermi… non ti è permesso…" cantilenò, quasi stesse parlando ad un bimbo.  
Sfiorò più volte quella pelle morbida in una carezza delicata, perdendosi ad osservare gli occhi che lo fissavano attraverso le palpebre semiabbassate.  
Non c'era paura all'interno di quelle splendide iridi, solo un pesate vuoto, capace di inghiottire un mondo intero.  
Lui lo sapeva bene: anche il suo cuore ne era stato risucchiato.  
Niente. Ecco cosa gli rimaneva.  
L'anima l'aveva venduta molto tempo prima, forse troppo, rendendola schiava di compromessi che una volta lo avevano ripugnato, mentre ora nemmeno li ricordava più.  
Il suo corpo no, però. Non l'aveva perso o donato, né tantomeno venduto. Molto più semplicemente non era mai stato suo. Un burattino. Non era mai stato altro che un burattino per tutta la sua vita. Ed ora godeva nel recidersi i fili che lo muovevano. Uno ad uno.  
"Non lo sapevi che un burattino senza fili non può più muoversi?" ridacchiò mentre lacrime silenziose iniziarono a scorrere dai suoi occhi.  
Singhiozzò, poi lentamente si calmò.  
Il sole era tramontato.  
Finalmente il sangue non insozzava più quel cielo così puro.  
Il ragazzo guardò le proprie mani, come se si stupisse di averle.  
Non voleva vederle corrotte dalla morte, eppure erano davvero splendide così sudice…  
"Puoi aspettarmi ancora un po'?" mormorò con dolcezza, poi si mosse.  
Quando uscì dalla stanza, lasciò la porta spalancata.  
Tutti. Tutti dovevano vedere.  
Vedere quel Draco, nudo, abbandonato tra le lenzuola nere, secche di sangue rappreso.  
Quello era Draco.  
Il vero Draco.  
Perfetto e bellissimo con il pugnale piantato nel petto.  
Tutti dovevano vedere.  
Perché solo allora avrebbero capito che Draco gli apparteneva. Per l'eternità.

Harry cadde in ginocchio. Voldemort era morto. Lui l'aveva ucciso e la sua rabbia si era placata solo alla vista di quel cadavere squartato e profanato.  
Silente, Ron, Hermione, Remus… erano tutti lì. E lo guardavano inorriditi.  
Non potevano accettare che il ragazzo che conoscevano, quel ragazzo gentile ed innocente nonostante gli orrori cui aveva assistito, potesse infierire a quel modo su un corpo senza vita.  
Harry si voltò verso di loro, la bocca torta in un sorriso feroce, gli occhi riempiti della Morte.  
"Dove sono?" chiese e la sua voce parve giungere direttamente dall'oltretomba.  
Nessuno rispose.  
"DOVE DIAVOLO SONO?"gridò allora.  
Incurante del dolore che le molte ferite gli procuravano, corse in mezzo al gruppo di Mangiamorte catturati o feriti.  
La vide subito. I capelli scuri stopposi, le palpebre pesanti; era ferita gravemente, probabilmente sarebbe morta.  
"Bellatrix…" le ghignò a pochi centimetri dal viso.  
La donna spalancò gli occhi, ma non poté dire nulla. Non le fu concesso nemmeno il tempo di aver paura prima che Harry le stringesse la gola in una morsa d'acciaio e con un rapido movimento le spezzasse il collo.  
Come ustionato, il ragazzo mollò di scatto la presa e il cadavere si accasciò a terra con un tonfo sordo.  
"HARRY!!!!" gridarono Ron ed Hermione.  
Il giovane impugnò la bacchetta e la sollevò, puntandola contro Silente che si stava avvicinando a lui con la sua solita ipocrita falsa tranquillità.  
"Lei lo sapeva…"  
Il vecchio si fermò, perplesso. "Cosa avrei dovuto sapere, Harry?"  
Le labbra del giovane si strinsero in una linea sottile per poi aprirsi e pronunciare la condanna definitiva.  
"Avada Kedavra!"sibilò e, nel silenzio che era calato, la sua voce parve un grido.  
Lo spruzzo di luce verde mancò per pochissimi millimetri l'anziano Mago e colpì alle spalle una figuretta tozza che tentava di strisciare lontano da quel luogo di morte.  
Codaliscia il traditore era stato ucciso come meritava. Codaliscia il traditore era morto da vigliacco.  
Harry riportò i suoi occhi in quelli trasparenti di Silente.  
"Lei lo sapeva che prima o poi il burattino si sarebbe strappato i fili da solo."  
Poi, con una calma innaturale, si voltò ed uscì dalla stanza.  
Dopo un attimo di stordimento, Ron, Hermione e Lupin lo rincorsero facendo appena in tempo a vederlo smaterializzarsi.

Harry entrò nella camera da letto di Draco.  
Sorrise.  
Il suo angelo giaceva ancora tra le lenzuola nere come il suo animo.  
Narcissa Malfoy sedeva a fianco del grande letto. Sul suo volto, tra le lacrime che vi scorrevano abbondanti, era dipinto un dolcissimo sorriso.  
Quando si accorse della presenza del ragazzo, si alzò e lentamente, come se quei pochi passi la prosciugassero di tutte le forze, gli si avvicinò fino ad abbracciarlo. L'abbraccio di una madre al proprio figlio.  
"Grazie." gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
Harry la strinse a sé per qualche secondo, poi la allontanò.  
"Non l'ho fatto per lei, né per Draco. L'ho fatto soltanto per me. Io non potevo restare senza di lui."  
"Lo so, ma voglio ringraziarti lo stesso. Draco non avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere senza di te."  
Per un istante la Morte abbandonò quegli occhi verdissimi, concedendo a Narcissa di vedere un riflesso di quel paradiso che a lei sarebbe stato negato, lo stesso paradiso che suo figlio e Harry avevano rifiutato.  
Poi, come ipnotizzata,vide Harry avvicinarsi al letto e salirvi delicatamente. Il giovane estrasse il pugnale dal cadavere e si chinò a baciare quelle labbra perfette.

_"Non farmi aspettare troppo." sussurrò Draco mentre, sopra di lui, Harry gli depositava leggeri baci sul collo.  
"Solo poche ore." gli giurò.  
Si fissarono negli occhi per un lungo istante in cui il silenzio fu colmato di mille frasi taciute, poi le loro bocche si sfiorarono in un bacio carico di promesse.  
"Ti amo, Harry." disse piano il giovane, poi la lunga lama ricurva gli trapassò il cuore._

"Anch'io ti amo, Draco." mormorò mentre il pugnale gli attraversava il cuore.  
Il corpo senza vita di Harry si accasciò nel freddo abbraccio del cadavere di Draco.  
Il burattino si era strappato anche l'ultimo filo.


End file.
